Good Boy
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Jung Yunho, direktur dari Jung Corp itu tengah berada di Indonesia untuk pembukaan cabang barunya. Namun istrinya-Jung Changmin- mengiriminya sebuah email yang menyatakan kalau ia akan menjadi 'anak baik' selama Yunho pergi. Can you believe it? Check this fanfic out! HOMIN Fanfiction for FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL ! Warn : YAOI! SMUT! MESUM!


.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Good Boy"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : M for MESUM!

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Desclaimer** : Yunho and Changmin are belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK. Ela hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk di jadikan tokoh di ff ini.

**Warn** : TYPO's! YAOI! MESUM! Dirty talk.

This is only Fan Fiction! Fanfiction=FanFiksi+Cerita fiksi/tidak nyata buatan seorang fans. Jadi buat yang tidak suka couplenya, silahkan angkat kaki, dan jangan jadikan sebuah fanfiksi sebagai dasar untuk memBashing orang, couple ataupun artis yang namanya dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOoo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi hotel bintang lima tersebut. Ini hari kedua semenjak ia tiba di negara kecil di Asia tenggara yang bernama Indonesia. Kalau kalian bertanya untuk apa, jelas karena sebagai direktur utama dari Jung Corp yang kini membangun salah satu cabangnya di negara zamrud khatulistiwa ini diwajibkan untuk menghadiri acara pembukaan resmi cabang perusahaannya ini.

Senin sore, hari pertama ia datang ke negara ini, ia masih jetlag, karena itu ia hanya beristirahat saja. Namun hari ini ia harus mengecek keseluruhan aspek dari perusahaan cabang ini, karena bagaimanpun juga, ia tipe yang tak mentolerir kesalahan. Tadi ia masih menemukan beberapa hal yang masih harus ia sempurnakan lagi sebelum perusahaan cabang ini resmi di buka hari Jum'at besok.

Masih ada waktu tiga hari lagi untuk semuanya menjadi sempurna seperti yang ia inginkan.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki menuju lemarinya, dan berganti baju dengan celana pendek dan kaus oblong santai yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai ganti piyama.

**"Ping! You've got mail!"**

Yunho yang sudah akan berjalan ke tempat tidurnya akhirnya berbelok ke meja kerjanya. Ia duduk di kursinya yang empuk dan mengecek laptopnya. Terpampang icon surat, yang ketika ia cek, ternyata ada email masuk ke akun gmail pribadinya-bukan akun email yang biasa ia gunakan untuk urusan profesional.

.

.

**From** : Jung Changmin (Yunho'sBambi )

**To** : Jung Yunho (Changmin'sTiger )

**Subject** : I'm a good boy~

.

.

'Aku yakin kalau kau sekarang tengah kelelahan karena hari ini kau pasti mensurvey cabang perusahaanmu. Karena itu aku mengirimimu video yang pasti akan membuatmu bersemangat **;p'**

.

Changmin.

.

PS : I'll be a good boy til you come home.

.

.

PSS : But I hope you can go home earlier than your plan.

.

.

.

PSSS : Waaaayyyy earlier~~

.

.

.

.

PSSS : I love you, Jung Yunho'

**# 1 video attached.**

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat kalimat terakhir Changmin.

"I love you too, Jung Changmin." lirihnya.

Sebenarnya Yunho merasa ada yang aneh dengan isi email yang agak tak terlalu sinkron dengan subject emailnya. Namun ia tahu betapa usil dan aneh istrinya itu. Karena itu ia langsung mengeklik video yang dikirimkan oleh istrinya.

.

.

_Buffering video..._

.

.

Yunho mengernyitkan alis saat video sudah mulai berputar, dan yang ia temukan hanya gelap. Ia jadi mulai berfikir kalau istrinya itu kini sedang mengerjai dirinya.

Namun tak lama, tiba-tiba gambarnya menjadi terang, dan menunjukkan latar belakang lokasi yang sudah tak asing baginya. Ya, tempat yang menjadi latar video itu adalah kamar pribadinya bersama Changmin.

_'Ungg.. dan sekarang sudah sampai di kamar~ kamar yang dingin dan sepi karena hyung tak ada di rumah..'_

Yunho mengernyitkan alis mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Itu suara Changmin. Hanya saja... kenapa suaranya terdengar agak aneh. Suara Changmin yang biasanya mengalun lancar itu terdengar agak tidak jelas...

Pertanyaan yang bergantung di benak Yunho terjawab sudah saat wajah Changmin nampak di video itu. Wajah yang agak memerah, dengan sepasang mata bambinya yang terlihat agak sayu dan tidak fokus.

_**Affirmative**_. Changminnya sedang mabuk.

Gambar pada video itu mulai bergoyang tak jelas, sebelum akhirnya gambar yang di tampilkan terlihat fokus. Dan disitu Yunho bisa melihat jelas tempat tidur king size miliknya.

Tak lama, Yunho sudah bisa melihat Changmin yang menghempaskan dirinya di kasur tersebut...

.

..

...dan detik dimana Yunho melihat Changmin sepenuhnya, detik itu juga sesuatu di selangkangannya langsung berdiri tegak.

Disana, di atas tempat tidur itu, terdapat Changmin yang sudah full naked, dengan posisi tubuh bersandar di kepala ranjang dan juga dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Membuat Yunho bisa melihat jelas junior Changmin yang sudah berdiri tegak, beserta hole pink yang terlihat berkerut dengan ketatnya.

_'Ahh~ hyung, apakah benda favoriteku di selangkanganmu itu mulai bereaksi melihatku?'_ desah Changmin yang membuat Yunho langsung mencari headset agar bisa menikmati desahan Changmin dengan lebih intens.

_'Mmhh... hyung, apa kau tahu, baru sehari kau pergi, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu~~'_ ucap Changmin dengan suara merengeknya yang menggoda. Dan Yunho bisa melihat kalau kini tangan Changmin mulai menggenggam penisnya sendiri, dan mengocokinya dengan gerakan pelan.

_'Hyuunggghhh~ mmhhh... Hyuuungghhh~ '_ desah namja yang lebih muda itu tanpa tahu malu. Membuat Yunho kini melebarkan kedua kakinya, dan tangan kanannya mulai menekan-nekan penisnya yang masih berada di dalam celananya.

Namun gerakan tangan Yunho berhenti saat Changmin yang berada di dalam video juga ikut berhenti mengocok penisnya.

_'Aahh... hyung, semenjak menikah denganmu, aku tak bisa lagi terpuaskan kalau dengan handjob... aku butuuuhhh...'_

Ucapan Changmin terhenti karena kini namja itu tengah mengambil sesuatu di bawan bantal yang ia jadikan sandaran.

Yunho nyaris tersedak salivanya sendiri saat melihat Changmin mengeluarkan lube, dan mulai membahasi jemarinya dengan cairan pelumas itu. Dan kedua mata Yunho langsung melotot lebar saat dengan gerakan seduktive, Changmin menggoda pintu masuk hole-nya sendiri, sebelum ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya, dan mengerang nikmat.

_'Aahhh... hyuungg~ ap-apa kau tahu kalau aku paling—nghhh—suka kalau kau tengah—aahhh—mempersiapkanku..'_ ucap Changmin yang bercampur dengan desahannya karena ia mulai mengeluar-masukkan jarinya di dalam lubang sempitnya.

_'A-aku suka karena—nghhh—'_ Changmin menambahkan satu jarinya lagi di dalam holenya dan mulai melakukan gerakan pelebaran untuk rektumnya yang sempit _'—mmhh-karena aku tahu kalau—aahhh—kalau setelah ini aku akan merasakan penismu yang—oohhh—yang besar ituuhhh...'_

Yunho tak tahan lagi. Kini ia menurunkan celana pendeknya, dan penisnya yang sudah ereksi itu mulai ia manjakan. Ia menggenggam penisnya itu dan mulai meremas-remasnya dengan pelan. Sepenuhnya membangunkan penisnya yang mulai berkedut-kedut melihat video serta mendengar dirty talk dari suaminya itu.

_'Aahh... hyung.. lihat, lubangku sudah mulai melonggar dan siap menerima penismu yang besar dan panjang ituu..'_ goda Changmin yang kini benar-benar membuka lubangnya menggunakan dua jemarinya itu.

_'Aku tahu hyung suka dengan lubang pink-ku yang sempit dan ketat ini kan? Andaikan hyung disini, aku akan memberikan lubangku untuk terus hyung masuki~ '_

Yunho menggeram rendah di ruang kamar itu, dan kini jemarinya mulai mengocok pelan penisnya. Membayangkan kalau lubang sempit yang terpampang untuknya itu memanjakan dan memijat-mijat penisnya dengan nikmat.

_'Tapi hyung tak disini, jadi aku akan bermain dengan ini saja dulu~'_

Dan mata Yunho langsung membulat tak percaya saat kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan sebuah dildo berbentuk penis, yang ukurannya cukup besar. Hanya saja, jelas miliknya lebih besar, panjang, dan tebal dari dildo itu. Bahkan mungkin tak ada dildo yang menyamai ukuran penisnya.

Karena ukurannya yang besar, bahkan ia tak dapat menemukan kondom yang pas untuk penisnya.

_'Aaaahhhh~ Ngghhhhh... hyuuuunggghhhh...'_

Desahan Changmin yang terdengar dari laptopnya membuat Yunho memfokuskan mata pada video porno Changmin, yang kini pemain tunggalnya sedang memasukkan dildo itu secara perlahan ke dalam lubangnya.

Seolah professional, Changmin mengarahkan pantat sexy-nya ke kamera, hingga Yunho bisa melihat jelas bagaimana dildo itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Changmin. Memaksanya untuk terbuka dengan lebar untuk mengakomodasi penis mainan itu.

Tangan Yunho bergerak semakin cepat mengocok penisnya. Membayangkan kalau kini penisnyalah yang membuka paksa jalan masuk ke dalam lubang surga Changminnya.

"Shit! Aaahhh... kau sempit semakin Min.." desis Yunho yang menggenggam penis besarnya dengan erat. Membayangkan seolah tangannya itu adalah lubang surga Changmin yang sempit dan ketat.

_'Aahhhh... hyuunghhh~ Bagaimana ini... nghhhhh... dildo ini tak sebesar miliku...'_ rengek Changmin dengan manja sambil tangannya mengeluar-masukkan dildo itu ke dalam rektum ketatnya.

"_Nghhh_... begitukah Min. Kau pasti merasa kalau lubangmu tak terbuka paksa selebar –shit!—yang biasa penisku lakukan untukmu kan? Shit! Aku juga ingin merasakan lubang sempitku kubuka paksa dengan lebar, Min!" seru Yunho frustasi sambil mengocok penisnya dengan kuat. Matanya terus menatap video porno Changmin dengan tatapan yang fokus pada ekspresi Changmin yang terlihat agak frustasi karena tak bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan yang biasa ia berikan.

_'..hyuuungghh... pulang sekarang... aaahhh...d an puaskan aku dengan penismu yang besar itu hyuunggghhhh~'_ desah Changmin di dalam video itu sambil satu tangan memaju-mundurkan dildo miliknya, sementara satu tangan lainnya melakukan gerakan seperti yang Yunho lakukan saat itu—mengocok penisnya sendiri.

_'...aahhhh... hyung tolong bambimu ini... penisku biasanya bisa orgasme—aahhh... . hanya dengan genjotan kuat darimu—mmhhh... tapi dildo ini tak bisa..uuuhhhh... menekan prostatku...'_

Yunho mengulas sebuah seringai mesum, sementara tangannya terus mengocok penis besarnya yang mulai berkedut mendengarkan dirty talk yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Changmin.

_'...hyuunggg... bambi mau—aahhhh... y-yunconda memuaskan lubang lapar bambi... aahhhh... hyuuuunggghh~!'_

Changmin di dalam video itu terus saja mengocok penisnya dengan kuat. Berusaha meraih orgasme dengan terus menstimulasi penisnya, karena memang dildo yang tak sebesar penis asli Yunho itu tak bisa mencapai prostatnya. Hanya dengan terus menstimulasi penisnya saja baru ia mungkin bisa mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

_'Aaahhhh... hyuuunggghhh... bambi mau-uhhg!—keluaarrhh..'_

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Changmin, terus mengocok kejantanannya dengan kuat. Satu tangannya yang lain memainkan buah zakarnya. Video sexy Changmin dan ucapan-ucapan kotor yang terus keluar dari bibirnya membuat Yunho semakin dekat dengan orgasmenya.

_'AAAAHHHHH~! Yunho hyunggghhhh...'_

Telunjuk Yunho bermain di lubang kecil pada penisnya, dan mendengar teriakan Changmin, akhirnya Yunho pun menggeram rendah dan menyemprotkan spermanya.

_'..haah... haahhh... Yunho hyung..cepat pulang karena aku tak bisa puas kalau tanpamu...Bambi akan jadi '__**anak baik'**__ dan terus bermain solo dengan tangan dan dildo ini sampai Yunho hyung pulang~'_

—PETS!—

Yunho memandang layar laptopnya yang sudah menggelap, pertanda video yang ia putar sudah habis. Ia menatap keadaannya, dan dengan satu tekad bulat, Yunho langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Pesankan aku tiket pulang ke Seoul sekarang juga! Semua urusan disini akan kuserahkan pada wakilku!" perintah Yunho dingin pada sekretarisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria memasukkan kode kunci pada pintu sebuah apartement mewah. Begitu kunci sudah terbuka, ia segera masuk tanpa suara, dan menemukan kegelapan menghiasi tempat itu. Seolah sudah hafal, ia berjalan dengan langkah pasti menuju sebuah pintu yang tak asing bagi pria itu. Membukanya perlahan—pintunya tak terkunci— dan kembali menutupnya, tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamar itu, dan melempar kuncinya ke sembarang tempat.

Dan seringai mesumnya semakin terlihat mengerikan saat ia menemukan seseorang yang telanjang bulat di atas tempat tidur—tertidur sepertinya, terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam—dengan sebuah dildo, handycam dan laptop di sekitarnya.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku pulang dengan sangat cepat dari jadwalku, aku pasti akan memuaskanmu Jung Changmin." desis Yunho sambil berjalan menuju lemari khususnya. Ia mengeluarkan _rope, handcuff, vibrator, anal beads, cock ring, gagball, blindfold_ koleksinya.

"Bersipalah Jung Changmin~"

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

Annyeeeooooonggg~!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG YUNHO~!

URI LEADEEERRRRRR~!

#29thYunhoDay

#HappyBirthdayYunho

Jung, ini aku beri ff mesum buat kado ultah yaaaaaaa~ Kau habis ini bebas deh mau ngapain Changmin pake semua sextoys koleksimu itu #mimisan bayanginnya

Dan maaf kalo banyak typo, ini Ela bikin cuma dalam waktu satu setengah jam. Jadi Ela nggak ngedit ulang, juga nggak tahu ini bisa terasa HOT atau enggak. Habis ngejar waktu sih... jam 12 Ela udah harus mandi n siap-siap buat kerja, jadi sebelum itu ff ini mau Ela publish dulu.

Oh, dan juga HAPPY FEBRUARY IN LOVE HOMIN FANFIC FESTIVAL~!

Jangan lupa mampir ke akun ffn' HOMIN Fanfic Festival' ya, disana juga ada ff HOMIN buat festival ini~

Last, Ela nagih bayaran berupa review ya~


End file.
